undertaleroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ender Ulf Ving
Ender Ender is particurarly evil,although people see him as a good guy, due to how he actually protects the universe from attacks, he loves gigantic swords, he has alot of powers,he is immortal,Ender has a chaotic,destruction filled mind,people see him as a normal human,because Ender wanted to be normal in today's society,it is unknown where his powers,or himself,originated from. Appearance Ender is a heavily armored guy with what it seems to be his main sword on his back,he also can go into his "Lazy Form" meaning he will just look like an ordinary Reaper,with a type of cloth and eyes in it. Class Ender is a Reaper/Knight,meaning he has a good balance for stats all around,but his constant power growth,like how the universe expands,makes him all the more terrifying. Here are his stats,he will level up and gain new powers gradually. Ender's current level:1 HP:162/162 ATK:13 (Ender Transformation:19) DEF:15 (Ender Transformation:30) CON:20 (Ender Transformation:23) LCK:6 INT:13 (Ender Transformation:17) DEX:12 (Ender Transformation:16) STR:22 (Ender Transformation:29) SPD:14 (Ender Transformation:22) Karma (Evil - - - - | - - - - Good) Basically,Ender is all around to be equipped as a Knight,but... It was not just a Knight,but the Reaper aswell gave Ender some neat abilities. Ability 1 (Innate):Soul Absorption Ender the ability to absorb souls by activating an Onimusha-style command Ability 2 (Innate):Ender Transformation "Transformation" Ability 3 (Unlocks on LVL 3):ElementalShot shoots a ball of any element to hit the enemy,deals 10 DMG for every INT point. ERROR_ABILITY_ENTRY_CORRUPTED_ Personality Ender is always that one guy that chooses the heaviest weapon,the hardest difficulty,and comes out without a scratch. Ender's personality is chaotic and sometimes screams for no reason,like Burgerpants,but inside he is very silent,innocent and likes to be alone. He can't seem to resist to accepting a challenge. Attacks First attack:5 attack slash basic attack that combos up to 5 times. Combos:Skytime Helmbreaker attacks 3 times,then launches the opponent into the air,and then slams the opponent with his Devil Bringer. Round Trip throws his sword,and if the enemy tries to block it,it hits the opponent with no laws of physics,or the enemy can Perfect Guard the sword 5 times to not get hit by the blade. Transformation Ender Transformationstats,automatic soul absorption,resist everything 10% and makes attacks faster. Weaknesses Ender basically becomes weak by 75% for a period of time when he realizes he's fighting a human,while he thought it was a different type of monster. He freezes for 3 seconds when he hears anything relating to his dead father dying,thinking that Ender killed his own father. He can't resist to pet cute dogs and kittens,but petting a cute dog or cat will still not make Ender pet it twice. Ender is easily affected by "Special" and "Spear" weapons. Quotes "Alright,let's do this" Neutral "I see you are a pacifist. I shall go easy on you." Pacifist "I must eliminate you at all costs! You are scum of the earth!" Genocide "Stop trying to act like airport security god damn it!" Check "So you don't want to fight,huh? Interesting" or Mercy without the yellow name "YOU LIKE A CHALLENGE?" Threaten "What? Is this a joke?" or Spare after Threaten 5 times. "You seem like a good person,come on,i'll let you live" 3 times,then Ask for Mercy then Spare him. "Why are you being so nice to me?" 3 times,it's an automatic battle "ender" "Oh,thanks for the weapon.." Toy Sword "Is that a Bastard Sword?" Sword "I can't go on much further... If you are able to defeat me,then that means im weak as glass..." on low health. "You just can't kill me. YOU ARE A MORTAL! HAHAHAHA!" character is close to death. "YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE TRIED TO BEST ME. (screen scrolls an infinite state of "HAHAHA" for 3 seconds before shattering reality (crashing the game) ) OVER screen. "How.. could a mere... human.. kill me? I was immortal... only so to.. be proven wrong... Good.. bye,everybo....... *dies before he could even finish the sentence*" Death "I can't let you live... I HAVE TO ELIMINATE YOU! YOU WON'T LIVE!" Death "Wait,what am i doing? Im fighting a human that didn't do anything... Please spare me for what i did. Im so sorry..." and True Pacifist after 10 turns. No Genocide "Look kid,im sparing you,im not like Sans for this one." (Lie,he will kill you if you use the SPARE option,but why would you ever spare Ender in Genocide?) after 10 turns. "Politicians are put there to give you the idea that you have freedom of choice. YOU DON'T. You have no choice. You have OWNERS. They OWN YOU." rare chance between battle,about 0.85% of him saying that. "Humans,some are great and help us,others are disgusting murderers,like you!" Chance:1% "Father... i didn't mean it..." something about his father,see "Weaknesses" "You expect me to pet you twice? Pathetic." for Pet as a cute cat/kitten or dog for the second time. "You changed my perspective on humans,you will problably not see me again,nor will i harm your kind." after being Spared normally. "So this is what kindness feels like... Thank you human,i will protect your kind forever from demons." after sparing 2x Compliment,1x Plead,1x Gift Toy Sword or Compliment 3x,although going the long route allows you to hang out with Ender. Ways to beat. Spare normally:Wait 10 turns,then spare. Spare affectionaly:Compliment twice,Plead once,gift him a toy sword (You don't need to buy one,it fuses from nothing.) Normal Spare 2:Compliment 3 times. Kill normally (Neutral):He has 150 HP as of his current state,he is very hard to kill,due to his good DEF and CON Betrayal:Wait 10 turns,then attack,instant death or either wait for spare option to glow in the Spare affectionaly state,then attack. Kill genocidely:TBA Ownership This character belongs to EnderTheDemonicKnight,do not use without permission,or even edit the page or i will COME OVER THERE AND PERSONALLY SAY FOR YOU TO stop using my character politely. Thank you. (If you don't stop using my character,i will farkin traumatize you with forbidden illegal things that the wikia prevents me from posting.)